Rain And Darkness
by Raggazzed12
Summary: Iroh teaching Zuko how to direct lightning told in first person, written for the Probender Circuit season 2 round 6 created by alyssialui. *NOT THE ORIGINAL CONTENT FROM THIS SCENE EDITS HAVE BEEN MADE AS NEEDED*


**A/N: Here I am, with my story for the Round 6 of the Probender Circuit, and I am super excited to do this one because I FINALLY GET TO PLAY WITH ZUKO AGAIN! YAY!**

 **Task (episode): "Bitter Work"**

 **Prompt(s): (quote) "Happiness can be found in the darkest of places, if only one remembers to turn on the air."**

 **Word Count: 1,073 (not including author's notes)**

 **Well, here we go! It's time to do this! I'm doing it from Iroh's POV, even though I wanted to originally do Zuko's, I think this will work much better. It is two scenes in one, basically it's all one scene, and watching it after reading this might help you, it might not, I have no idea.**

"Fire is the element of power," I begin, watching as my nephew's face becomes focused. He wants to learn how to redirect lightning, and I decided this is the best way for him. As I describe each of the Four Nation's ways of controlling their elements and what they stand for, I watch his face change expressions every so often. I only attempt one joke, but get no reaction, not that I was expecting one, and return to being serious. Yet once I finish, he has one inquiry of me. Why am I teaching him this?

"It is important to know about many different places, and how they draw their power." I explain, as carefully as I can that understanding others are what makes the elements, not the elements themselves.

"This is all sounding like Avatar stuff." He remarks, wisely, I must admit.

"It is indeed the four elements that make any Avatar who she or he is, that makes him or her whole. It is what gives them power. But you can also gain power from it yourself," with this I poke him lightly with my staff, "what I shall teach you is a technique from observing the Waterbenders."

After hearing what I said, his mouth opens a tiny bit and a look of surprise and a small hint of joy comes across his face, and I smiled lightly. At least I knew Zuko could still be taught something, through that stubborn head of his, about understanding. He hasn't gone completely rock solid from the turmoil inside of him. I haven't doubted him one bit after all he has been through, and I knew tough times still are to come. My nephew has to make more than one choice in the future about his path.

%

Later that evening, we're standing nearer to the canyon's edge. I'm moving my arms about, telling my nephew how a Waterbender "allows their offense to become their defense" thus "turning the opponent's energy against them".

"You can learn how to do this with lightning." I see a similar amazed look as from before cross his face as I said this, as I had not told him that this was my intention in the first place.

"I can… you will teach me to … redirect lightning?" He asks, astonished. "Or… you can?"

"If you let your own body create the charge, the direction, the flow, you will be able to redirect it. Let it come from your fingers down through your belly," and here I attempt another joke, only to be the only one laughing again, and return to seriousness, "the stomach is the source of power, it is called the Sea of Chi, and once you direct it from your stomach, you will send it out through your other arm. The stomach is critical in this, or it will not work. It will go through your heart otherwise, causing damage that could be quite deadly."

I show him the motion, ever watching his face as I move through each detail. Zuko begins to follow me as we went through the motions, and then I asked him if he was feeling the power, the energy.

"Down, up and out, nephew?" I add, to make sure he knows what to do.

"Yes, I think so, Uncle." That's the set face of determination I know him by, and I feel the pride swell up inside of me.

"Feel the flow." I say, waving my arms about me, to show how energy should travel through him. He will learn, and I know it, someday, Zuko will do this correctly.

%

We stand practicing the flowing motion for such a long time, I begin hoping my own arms won't give out and that my nephew's won't either. I have watched him the whole time, his facial expressions, the sweat going down his face as the sun continues to beam down on us…. Finally I stand up straight again, and smiling gently, tell him he has it.

"Now I know I can try it with real lightning." I feel my face twist in shock.

"Are you crazy? Lightning is dangerous, I would never shoot it at you!" I exclaim, watching as his face falls slowly.

"I was under the impression that that was the point: you teaching me how I should and can protect myself from it!"

I stare at him, feeling my eyebrows twitch as he says this. Why does he think that I would ever do that?

"Yes, but I won't shoot lightning at you!" I shout, waving my arms about wildly, "Hopefully you'll never have to use this technique at all!"

His face became rigid again as I walk slowly away, I feel his gaze turning away from me.

"Well if you won't do that, I will go find my own lightning to practice with." His eyes are back on me, and I look at him, closing my eyes in acknowledgment that this is his choice, he will be a fool to do it, but he will do it.

I watch him hop on the back of the ostrich horse, and ride away through the desert, towards the storm clouds that are growing in the distance. I know that happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if only one remembers to turn on the light. I pray that he will not run into any deadly danger with his headstrong attitude, that the lightning will not strike him down as it has done to so many others before him.

%

 **Zuko's POV:**

I stand atop the mound in the dark storm, feeling the rain pour down my face. I begin to yell at the storm, so frustrated and angry at my uncle for showing me only the motions, but not letting me practice them.

"Now I can take what you've always given me, forced at me, and I can force it back!" I yell at the top of my lungs, my fists clenching. "Don't hold back now, I want to see what you can throw at me now!"

My clothing has definitely become soaked now, but I don't feel it anymore. All I feel is cold, hot rage, and that is all- and then a tear falls down my cheek. I no longer know what I feel. Everything is pouring out of me with one last scream, and I fall to my knees, a prince lost in darkness.

 **A/N: Well, that's that I suppose. I'm going to do better next time. This time I just struggled and my schedule has gone insane now. So I hope you enjoyed it and please, review, review, review!**


End file.
